ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Global Adventure
Animal Global Adventure is a Canadian-American educational animated series. This series teaches about animals from different parts of the world. Voice Cast *Tara Strong *Cree Summer *Jennifer Hale *Scott McCord *Megan Fahlenbock *Drew Nelson *Emilie-Claire Barlow *Katie Griffin *Kristin Fairlie *Dan Petronijevic *Carter Hayden *Bryn McCauley *Stacey DePass *Terry McGurrin *Christian Potenza *Cle Bennett *Lyon Smith *Carlos Diaz *Zachary Bennett *Annick Obonsawin *Sunday Muse *Rochelle Wilson *Julie Lumieux *Adrian Truss *Jacob Ewaniuk *Gage Munroe *Cory Doran *Brian Froud *Novie Edwards *Sarah Gadon *Peter Oldring *Stephanie Anne Mills *Jeff Geddis *Nicki Burke *Rachel Wilson *Katie Bergin *Kristi Friday *Barbara Mamabolo *Tyrone Savage *Kevin Duhaney *James Wallis Animals in each episode :''Bold means prehistoric and extinct animal Florida * Alligator Gar * Alligator Snapping Turtle * American Alligator * American Bittern * American Crocodile * American Green Tree Frog * American Paddlefish * American White Ibis * American White Pelican * Anhinga * Atlantic Spotted Dolphin * Belted Kingfisher * Bobcat * Bottlenose Dolphin * Brown Pelican * Burmese Python * Cooper's Hawk * Cottonmouth * Double-Crested Cormorant * Dragonfly * Dusky Seaside Sparrow * Eastern Box Turtle * Eastern Screech Owl * Eastern Spotted Skunk * False Map Turtle * Fishing Spider * Florida Black Bear * Florida Panther * Florida Red Wolf * Florida Softshell Turtle * Great Blue Heron * Great Egret * Green Heron * Green Sea Turtle * Grey Fox * Hooded Merganser * Indigo Bunting * Ivory-Billed Woodpecker * Key Deer * Largemouth Bass * Leatherback Sea Turtle * Mallard * Marsh Wren * Muskrat * North American Raccoon * North American River Otter * Northern Mockingbird * Nine-Banded Armadillo * Painted Turtle * Pileated Woodpecker * Purple Gallinule * Razorback Hog * Red-Eared Slider * Red-Winged Blackbird * Roseate Spoonbill * Snail Kite * Swallow-Tailed Kite * Swamp Rabbit * Turkey Vulture * Tiger Shark * Virginia Opossum * West Indian Manatee * Wood Duck * Wood Stork * Yellow-Headed Blackbird China * Asian Small-Clawed Otter * Azure Tit * Azure-Winged Magpie * Bactrian Camel * Black Snub-Nosed Monkey * Black-Necked Crane * Blakiston's Fish Owl * Central Chinese Goral * Chinese Alligator * Chinese Bamboo Rat * Chinese Ferret-Badger * Chinese Giant Salamander * Chinese Mountain Cat * Chinese Pangolin * Chinese Softshell Turtle * Chinese Tree Viper * Chukar Partridge * Crested Serpent Eagle * Crocodile Lizard * Demoiselle Crane * Dwarf Musk Deer * Emperor Newt * Giant Panda * Golden Pheasant * Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey * Hazel Grouse * Himalayan Monal * Himalayan Snowcock * Hog Badger * Lady Amherst's Pheasant * Mandarin Duck * Mangshan Pit Viper * Mongolian Gazelle * North Chinese Leopard * Oriental Stork * Oriental Turtle Dove * Pere David's Deer * Przewalski's Horse * Red Panda * Reeves' Muntjac * Sichuan Jay * Sichuan Takin * Snow Leopard * South Chinese Tiger * Spot-Billed Pelican * Steppe Lemming * Stump-Tailed Macaque * Temminck's Tragopan * Thorold's Deer * Tibetan Antelope * Tibetan Blue Bear * Tibetan Fox * Tibetan Pika * Tibetan Wolf * Turkmenian Kulan * Water Deer * Whooper Swan * Willow Tit * Yak * Yangtze Giant Soft-Shell Turtle * Yangtze River Dolphin * Yellow-Throated Marten Japan * Amami Rabbit * Asian House Shrew * Asiatic Black Bear * Bonin Wood Pigeon * Carrion Crow * Common Rosefinch * Crested Honey Buzzard * Crested Ibis * Crested Kingfisher * Great Spotted Woodpecker * Green Pheasant * Grey Red-Backed Vole * Iriomote Cat * Japanese Badger * Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel * Japanese Giant Flying Squirrel * Japanese Giant Hornet * Japanese Giant Salamander * Japanese Hare * Japanese Honeybee * Japanese House Bat * Japanese Macaque * Japanese Marten * Japanese Quail * Japanese Robin * Japanese Serow * Japanese Sparrowhawk * Japanese Weasel * Japanese White-Eye * Japanese Wood Pigeon * Kikuzato's Brook Snake * Kuroiwa's Ground Gecko * Lesser White-Toothed Shrew * Northern Pika * Okinawa Fruit Bat * Okinawa Rail * Okinawa Woodpecker * Raccoon Dog * Red Fox * Red-Crowned Crane * Ryukyu Kingfisher * Sika Deer * Tanezumi Rat * Ussuri Brown Bear * Wild Boar Kenya * Aardvark * Abdim's Stork * African Elephant * African Fish Eagle * African Golden Wolf * African Harrier Hawk * African Jacana * African Leopard * African Sacred Ibis * Banded Mongoose * Black Rhinoceros * Blue Wildebeest * Boomslang * Cape Buffalo * Cape Hare * Cape Hunting Dog * Cattle Egret * Cheetah * Common Beisa Oryx * Common Ostrich * Common Warthog * Dung Beetle * Gerenuk * Grant's Gazelle * Grant's Zebra * Greater Kudu * Grey Crowned Crane * Grevy's Zebra * Hadada Ibis * Hamerkop * Helmeted Guineafowl * Impala * Kirk's Dik-Dik * Kori Bustard * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Leopard Tortoise * Lesser Flamingo * Marabou Stork * Martial Eagle * Masai Giraffe * Masai Lion * Nile Crocodile * Nile Hippopotamus * Nile Monitor * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill * Nyala * Olive Baboon * Puff Adder * Red-Billed Oxpecker * Reticulated Giraffe * Savannah Monitor * Secretary Bird * Serval * Shoebill * Side-Striped Jackal * Spotted Hyena * Superb Starling * Termite * Thomson's Gazelle * Topi * Vervet * Vulturine Guienafowl * White-Backed Vulture * White-Fronted Bee-Eater * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker Mexico * American Black Vulture * American Hog-Nosed Skunk * Antelope Jackrabbit * Banner-Tailed Kangaroo Rat * Bark Scorpion * Beaded Lizard * Black-Bellied Whistling Duck * Burrowing Owl * Cactus Mouse * Coachwhip * Collared Peccary * Common Black Hawk * Desert Iguana * Desert Kingsnake * Elegant Coral Snake * Ferruginous Hawk * Geoffory's Spider Monkey * Gopher Tortoise * Great Crested Tern * Green Jay * Jaguarundi * Kit Fox * Laughing Gull * Mexican Free-Tailed Bat * Mexican Grey Squirrel * Mexican Grizzly Bear * Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula * Mexican Wolf * Monarch Butterfly * Mustang * New Mexico Whiptail * Nine-Banded Armadillo * Northern Caracara * Northern Elephant Seal * Pinacate Beetle * Reddish Egret * Ring-Necked Snake * Rufous Hummingbird * Rusty Cowbird * Scaled Quail * Scarlet Tanager * Turkey Vulture * Vermilion Flycatcher * White-Nosed Coati * Wild Burro * Yellow-Crowned Tiger Heron * Zebra-Tailed Lizard Alaska * Alaskan Moose * American Marten * American Mink * American Red Squirrel * Arctic Fox * Arctic Ground Squirrel * Arctic Tern * Bald Eagle * Black-Lipped Pika * Bohemian Waxwing * Canada Lynx * Common Gulliemot * Common Raven * Dall's Sheep * Giant Pacific Octopus * Glaucous Gull * Great Grey Owl * Humpback Whale * Killer Whale * King Eider * Kodiak Bear * Long-Eared Owl * Muskox * North American Beaver * North American Brown Lemming * North American Porcupine * North American River Otter * Northern Fur Seal * Northern Goshawk * Northern Hawk Owl * Northwestern Wolf * Pacific Walrus * Pacific White-Sided Dolphin * Polar Bear * Red Fox * Ringed Seal * Ruffed Grouse * Salmon Shark * Sea Otter * Sitka Deer * Snow Goose * Snowy Owl * Sockeye Salmon * Steller's Sea Lion * Tufted Puffin * Willow Ptarmigan * Wolverine * Wood Frog * Woodland Caribou Argentina * Andean Condor * Andean Hairy Armadillo * Argentine Giant Tegu * Argentine Horned Frog * Black Howler * Black-and-White Monjita * Black-Browed Albatross * Brown Tree Iguana * Crossed Pit Viper * Culpeo * Gentoo Penguin * James' Flamingo * Kelp Gull * Killer Whale * King Penguin * Little Auklet * Lowland Paca * Magellanic Penguin * Magellanic Woodpecker * Monk Parakeet * Mottled Owl * Mouse Opossum * Oncilla * Patagonian Mara * Red-Rumped Cacique * Rufous Horneo * Rufous-Tailed Hawk * Sooty Albatross * South American Fur Seal * South Andean Deer * Southern Elephant Seal * Southern Rockhopper Penguin * Southern Viscacha * Striated Caracara * Torrent Duck * Upland Goose * Vicuna * Wandering Albatross * Whistling Heron * White-Rumped Hawk Australia * Australian Black Swan * Australian Brush Turkey * Australian Ghost Bat * Australian Green Tree Frog * Australian Lungfish * Australian Magpie * Australian Pelican * Australian Raven * Australian Sea Lion * Australian Snubfin Dolphin * Australian Water Dragon * Australian White Ibis * Banded Sea Krait * Bicolor Parrotfish * Black Widow Spider * Black-Necked Stork * Blue-Faced Honeyeater * Blue-Winged Kookaburra * Bluebarred Parrotfish * Bluespotted Stingray * Bottlenose Dolphin * Box Jellyfish * Brittle Starfish * Brolga * Brown Antechinus * Brumby * Budgerigar * Cane Toad * Carpet Python * Central Bearded Dragon * Cleaner Wrasse * Clown Triggerfish * Clown-of-Thorns Starfish * Cockatiel * Common Brushtail Possum * Common Planigale * Common Wallaroo * Common Wombat * Copperband Butterflyfish * Coral * Coral Trout * Crimson Rosella * Dingo * Dromedary * Dugong * Dusky Hopping Mouse * Dusky Moorhen * Eastern Barred Bandicoot * Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink * Eastern Brown Snake * Eastern Grey Kangaroo * Eastern Long-Necked Turtle * Eastern Rosella * Eclectus Parrot * Emperor Angelfish * Emu * European Rabbit * Fat-Tailed Dunnart * Feral Cat * Feral Pig * Freshwater Crocodile * Frilled Lizard * Funnel-Web Spider * Galah * Gang-Gang Cockatoo * Geographic Cone Snail * Giant Clam * Golden-Shouldered Parrot * Great Barracuda * Great Hammerhead * Great White Shark * Greater Bilby * Green Chromis * Green Moray * Grey Butcherbird * Grey-Headed Flying Fox * Honey Possum * Humphead Parrotfish * Humphead Wrasse * Inland Taipan * Irwin's Snapping Turtle * Jumping Spider * Koala * Kowari * Laughing Kookaburra * Leafy Sea Dragon * Lesser Stick-Nest Rat * Linckia Starfish * Little Blue Penguin * Little Pied Cormorant * Long-Billed Corella * Long-Spine Porcupinefish * Magpie Goose * Major Mitchell's Cockatoo * Malleefowl * Maned Duck * Marsupial Mole * Matschie's Tree Kangaroo * Moorish Idol * Mulga Snake * Musk Lorikeet * Noisy Friarbird * Noisy Miner * Northern Brown Bandicoot * Numbat * Ocellaris Clownfish * Olive Sea Snake * Palm Cockatoo * Peacock Mantis Shrimp * Pennant Coralfish * Perentie * Pied Currawong * Pig-Nosed Turtle * Pistol Shrimp * Platypus * Plumed Whistling Duck * Powerful Owl * Queen Angelfish * Quokka * Raccoon Butterflyfish * Rainbow Bee-Eater * Rainbow Lorikeet * Regal Tang * Red Fox * Red Kangaroo * Red Lionfish * Red-Bellied Black Snake * Red-Necked Wallaby * Reef Manta Ray * Rock Parrot * Royal Gramma * Saltwater Crocodile * Sand Goanna * Satin Bowerbird * Sea Anemone * Shingleback Skink * Short-Beaked Echidna * Sooty Tern * Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus * Southern Cassowary * Southern Minke Whale * Stonefish * Sugar Glider * Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo * Superb Lyrebird * Swamp Wallaby * Swissguard Basslet * Tasmanian Devil * Thorny Devil * Three Stripe Damselfish * Thylacine * Tiger Quoll * Tiger Shark * Tiger Snake * Tiger Snout Seahorse * Tomato Clownfish * Toolache Wallaby * Turquoise Parrot * Watchman Goby * Water-Holding Frog * Wedge-Tailed Eagle * Western Bowerbird * Western Ground Parrot * Western Long-Beaked Echidna * Whale Shark * White-Bellied Sea Eagle * White-Faced Heron * White-Winged Fairywren * Yellow Tang * Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby * Zebra Finch Galapagos * American Flamingo * Blue-Footed Booby * Brown Pelican * Brown Rat * Cactus Finch * Flightless Cormorant * Galapagos Hawk * Galapagos Land Iguana * Galapagos Penguin * Galapagos Sea Lion * Galapagos Shark * Galapagos Tortoise * Green Sea Turtle * Lava Lizard * Magnificent Frigatebird * Mangrove Finch * Marine Iguana * Nazca Booby * Red-Footed Booby * Sally Lightfoot Crab * Short-Beaked Common Dolphin * Southern Stingray * Striped Dolphin * Vampire Finch * Waved Albatross * Woodpecker Finch Maine * American Bullfrog * American Coot * American Crow * American Golden Plover * American Goldfinch * American Kestrel * American Mink * American Oystercatcher * American Pitpit * American Red Squirrel * American Redstart * American Robin * American Toad * American Yellow Warbler * Atlantic Puffin * Atlantic Sturgeon * Bald Eagle * Barn Swallow * Barrow's Goldeneye * Belted Kingfisher * Black-Capped Chickadee * Blue Catfish * Blue Jay * Bluegill * Bobcat * Bohemian Waxwing * Boreal Owl * Bowfin * Brown Thrasher * Canada Goose * Canada Lynx * Canvasback * Chain Pickerel * Channel Catfish * Cicada * Common Garter Snake * Common Grackle * Common Loon * Common Musk Turtle * Common Raven * Common Snapping Turtle * Common Starling * Common Yellowthroat * Coyote * Dark-Eyed Junco * Downy Woodpecker * Eastern Black Bear * Eastern Bluebird * Eastern Box Turtle * Eastern Chipmunk * Eastern Grey Squirrel * Eastern Meadowlark * Eastern Moose * Eastern Newt * Eastern Phoebe * Eastern Red Bat * Eastern Red-Backed Salamander * Eastern Ribbon Snake * Eastern Towhee * Eatern Whip-Poor-Will * Fathead Minnow * Fisher * Gadwall * Great Black-Backed Gull * Great Blue Heron * Great Cormorant * Great Grey Shrike * Great Horned Owl * Greater White-Fronted Goose * Greater Yellowlegs * Green-Winged Teal * Grey Seal * Harbor Seal * Hooded Merganser * Horned Lark * Horseshoe Crab * House Sparrow * House Wren * Least Chipmunk * Little Brown Bat * Long-Tailed Duck * Long-Tailed Weasel * Mallard * Meadow Vole * Mourning Dove * New England Cottontail * North American Beaver * North Amercian River Otter * North American Porcupine * North American Raccoon * Northern Cardinal * Northern Flicker * Northern Flying Squirrel * Northern Gannet * Northern Goshawk * Northern Green Frog * Northern Harrier * Northern Leopard Frog * Northern Mockingbird * Northern Pike * Northern Pintail * Northern Short-Tailed Shrew * Northern Shoveler * Orchard Oriole * Painted Turtle * Pileated Woodpecker * Piping Plover * Purple Finch * Rainbow Trout * Red Fox * Red-Breasted Merganser * Red-Headed Woodpecker * Red-Tailed Hawk * Red-Throated Loon * Redbreast Sunfish * Ring-Billed Gull * Ring-Necked Pheasant * River Redhorse * Rose-Breasted Grosbeak * Ruby-Throated Hummingbird * Smallmouth Bass * Smooth Green Snake * Snowshoe Hare * Song Sparrow * Spotted Salamander * Spurce Grouse * Star-Nosed Mole * Striped Skunk * Summer Tanager * Tree Swallow * Tufted Titmouse * Tundra Swan * Upland Sandpiper * Walleye * Western Honeybee * White-Breasted Nuthatch * White-Eyed Viero * White-Footed Mouse * White-Tailed Deer * White-Winged Crossbill * Wild Turkey * Willow Flycatcher * Wood Duck * Wood Thrush * Wood Turtle * Yellow Perch * Yellow Jacket * Yellow-Bellied Woodpecker United Kingdom * Atlantic Puffin * Barn Swallow * Bearded Tit * Bilberry Goat * Black Garden Ant * Black Grouse * Black Woodpecker * Black-Throated Loon * Black-Winged Stilt * Brant * Brown Rat * Brown Long-Eared Bat * Buff-Tailed Bumblebee * Carrion Crow * Chillingham Wild Cattle * Common Barn Owl * Common Blackbird * Common Buzzard * Common Chaffinch * Common Crane * Common Cuckoo * Common Earthworm * Common Eider * Common Frog * Common House Martin * Common Kestrel * Common Kingfisher * Common Minnow * Common Nightingale * Common Pipistrelle * Common Raven * Common Treecreeper * Common Sandpiper * Common Shelduck * Common Shrew * Common Snipe * Common Starling * Common Swift * Common Wood Pigeon * Crab Spider * Crested Tit * Damselfly * Dragonfly * Eastern Grey Squirrel * Edible Frog * Eurasian Bullfinch * Eurasian Collared Dove * Eurasian Curlew * Eurasian Harvest Mouse * Eurasian Jay * Eurasian Nuthatch * Eurasian Oystercatcher * Eurasian Siskin * Eurasian Skylark * Eurasian Teal * Eurasian Tree Sparrow * Eurasian Weed Warbler * Eurasian Wryneck * European Adder * European Badger * European Blue Tit * European Eel * European Fallow Deer * European Garden Spider * European Goldfinch * European Green Woodpecker * European Greenfinch * European Hare * European Hedgehog * European Herring Gull * European Hornet * European Mole * European Nightjar * European Otter * European Paper Wasp * European Perch * European Pine Marten * European Polecat * European Pond Terrapin * European Rabbit * European Red Squirrel * European Robin * European Roe Deer * European Toad * European Turtle Dove * European Wildcat * Eurasian Wren * Exmoor Pony * Fat Dormouse * Feral Pigeon * Field Vole * Garden Snail * Golden Eagle * Great Crested Grebe * Great Grey Slug * Great Spotted Woodpecker * Great Skua * Great Tit * Greater Horseshoe Bat * Grey Heron * Grey Partridge * Grey Wagtail * Greylag Goose * Harbor Seal * Hawfinch * Hazel Dormouse * Hen Harrier * House Cricket * House Mouse * House Sparrow * Kerry Bog Pony * Least Weasel * Lesser Redpoll * Mallard * Merlin * Mountain Hare * Mute Swan * Northern Pike * Osprey * Peregrine Falcon * Pied Avocet * Pied Flycatcher * Praying Mantis * Razorbill * Red Deer * Red Fox * Red Kite * Red Knot * Red-Backed Shrike * Ring-Necked Pheasant * Rock Ptarmigan * Rook * Ruff * Seven-Spotted Ladybug * Slowworm * Soay Sheep * Song Thrush * Stag Beetle * Stoat * Tawny Owl * Tree Pitpit * Tufted Duck * Water Rail * Wels Catfish * Western Capercaillie * Western Honeybee * White-Tailed Eagle * White-Throated Dipper * Wild Boar * Wood Mouse * Yellowhammer Namibia and Botswana * Aardvark * Aardwolf * Abdim's Stork * African Bullfrog * African Civet * African Elephant * African Fish Eagle * African Leopard * African Pied Wagtail * African Rock Python * African Sacred Ibis * African Spoonbill * Banded Mongoose * Bat-Eared Fox * Black Mamba * Black Stork * Black-Backed Jackal * Black-Footed Cat * Blue Wildebeest * Blue-Bellied Roller * Brown Hyena * Burchell's Zebra * Bushbuck * Cape Buffalo * Cape Cobra * Cape Fox * Cape Fur Seal * Cape Gannet * Cape Hippopotamus * Cape Hunting Dog * Cape Porcupine * Cape Robin-Chat * Cape Starling * Cape Teal * Cape Vulture * Caracal * Chacma Baboon * Cheetah * Common Agama * Common Duiker * Common Eland * Common Flat Lizard * Common Genet * Common Ostrich * Common Warthog * Crested Gueniafowl * Dung Beetle * Dwarf Mongoose * Egyptian Goose * Egyptian Vulture * Fork-Tailed Drongo * Gemsbok * Gerenuk * Goliath Heron * Greater Honeyguide * Great White Shark * Ground Pangolin * Hadada Ibis * Hamerkop * Helmeted Guienafowl * Honey Badger * Hoopoe * Impala * Lanner Falcon * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Lilac-Breasted Roller * Long-Tailed Cormorant * Marabou Stork * Martial Eagle * Meerkat * Milky Eagle Owl * Mozambique Spitting Cobra * Namaqua Dove * Namaqua Sandgrouse * Nile Monitor * Pale Chanting Goshawk * Pied Kingfisher * Pink-Backed Pelican * Puku * Red Hartebeest * Red Lechwe * Red-Billed Quelea * Red-Eyed Dove * Roan Antleope * Rock Hyrax * Sable Antelope * Scrub Hare * Serval * Sitatunga * South African Giraffe * South African Springhare * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater * Southern Reedbuck * Southwest African Lion * Spotted Hyena * Springbok * Steenbok * Sitatunga * South African Shelduck * Southern African Wildcat * Southern Ground Hornbill * Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill * Spotted Eagle Owl * Superb Starling * Termite * Vervet * Verreaux's Eagle * Violet-Backed Starling * Wattled Crane * Waterbuck * White Rhinoceros * White-Faced Whistling Duck * White-Tailed Mongoose * Yellow Mongoose * Yellow-Billed Stork * Zorilla Ethiopia * Blue-Winged Goose * Bushbuck * Common Eland * Ethiopian Wolf * Gelada * Lammergeier * Mountain Nyala * Rouget's Rail * Ruppell's Vulture * Thick-Billed Raven * Walia Ibex * Wattled Ibis Trivia Category:TV series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Animated Series Category:Television Shows Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas